Goldensky's Journey
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: My dear little golden night fury some how ended up in Lyoko. There she found her true rider and adventure. Goldensky has a large plate love, rivals, Xana, some how being able to catch fish on Lyoko. *Gobber impression* What's with that? Discontinued
1. Goldensky's Rider

Code Lyoko: Goldensky's Journey

Chapter 1 Goldensky's Rider

I've been following this pink haired human for a while, I'm starting to wonder why. Right now she is walking through this ice area yet it's not cold, I think I've been following her for hours but my wings aren't tired. Even though Nightfuries have a large stamina I have never been flying this long. My instincts keep telling me to follow yet I would never stop I'm very curious of this pink haired human. The human stopped and started talking to herself, maybe she needs help? I landed behind her silently and started to sneak forward, I don't want to scare the human. When I was right behind her I could here her words clearly.

"Jeremie there is this animal following me in the sky" the human spoke in such a soft voice I've never heard before, I like it. When I was towering over her on my hind legs and my breath caused her to stiffen and the air glimmered slightly. She turned around and looked into my sky blue eyes, she looked surprised and startled. My be she never saw a gold Nightfury before? I am the only one.

 _'Don't be scared I don't harm you unless you harm me'_ I cooed, I know she can't understand me but she relaxed slightly. I shifted back to my four short legs and sniffed the human, she smelt like a fruit I don't remember the name of the red ones with black dots. I cooed, I like this human she doesn't attack me like the other ones.

"Um nice dragon?" The pink human moved her hand to pet me. I cooed and put my muzzle in her hand, as a sign of trust. My pupils were the size of dinner plates I purred when she softly rubbed my muzzle. I closed my eyes purring loudly and pushed into her hand, this human was soooo much better than the other ones.

 _'I like you, your so much better than the other humans'_ I gave her a gummy smile, teeth hidden I don't want to scare the pink human away. She laughed slightly and smiled, I rubbed against her in friendship with loud purrs. Suddenly a weird sound caught my great hearing, I stopped moving and lifted my ear flaps to get better hearing. The sound was coming towards us, the pink human was confused to why I stopped. I wrapped my tail around her and growled at the blurs coming this way.

"What's wrong?" The pink human looked where I was looking to see the weird block like things coming this was and was about to run.

 _'Don't worry I'll protect you'_ I softly growled and nudged her softly in a comforting way. The blocks started to fire, I quickly put my wing in front of pink human before they hit her. I growled and fired a light blue blast hitting the eye of one making it exploded. So that is they're weakness, lifted the pink human onto my back and jumped into the air. _'Hold on tight I go fast'_ I cooed and started to attack the blocks. Let's just say a Nightfury never misses. Two more blast later they all exploded. I landed softly and cooed at the pink human clinging to my neck she slid off my back and looked at me. I cooed and nuzzled into her chest with my head causing her to laugh. Oh I love her laugh!

"Aelita!" The pink haired human turned to look where the noise came from, I followed her gaze to see three human. One had a sword! I growl and back away a few steps. They stopped a few feet in front of us.

"Um who's your new friend?" The purple human with a tail asked. The one with the sword unsheathed it revealing a sliver glint. My pupils turned to slits at the sight and I growled more. I took a few more steps back causeing Aelita to turn to me confused.

"What's wrong dragon?" She asked and held her hand out I sniffed it before slightly calming only slightly and glared at the blade.

"I don't think Aelita's dragon likes you Ulrick" the purple human laughed.

"I don't think it's Ulrick, look at where the dragon's eyes land on" the human with the white face observed.

"I think it's his sword" A voice above us offered. Ulrick moved his sword and I shrieked before jumping up on a ice boulder. I crouched on the boulder and watched the sword with a glare. He dropped the sword away from me, I prowled off the boulder still growling and crouching. Ulrick kicked it further away and I sat down with large pupils and a small purr.

"Now that that's over with what do we call him-" I growled. "-her we can't just call her dragon" the purple cat crouched down. I walked over to Aelita and rubbed my scent on her to tell everyone she is under my protection.

"Her eyes remind me of the sky" the white-faced human walked closer with caution.

"Her scales are shiny gold" the purple cat followed the white faced human less caring.

"How about...Goldensky?" Aelita offered, I purred and jumped around in excitement, I love it!

"I think she likes it" Ulrick walked forward, now that he doesn't have that evil sword I trust him. I sniffed the white faced girl, she doesn't seem threatening so I purred in approval. Next was the purple human, I sniffed him he smelt like a dog but I purred anyway. Last was Ulrick he seemed a little on edge with out his sword to protect him but I sniffed him and purred. I that trotted over to the sword poked at it before picking it up in my jaws and walking over to Ulrick, I sat the sword down in front of him.

"I think she trust you now" Aelita smiled as Ulrick picked up the sword, it glinted and a dot of light popped up on the ground. I crouched down and pounded the light putting my paws over it. I lifted up my paws to see the light move, I gave chase after it not hearing the humans laugh. WHY CANT I CATCH THIS BLASTED LIGHT?! I kept on chasing it until I heard a weird noise like the one when to blocks came. I stop and lift up my ear plates to get a better sound.

"What's wrong Goldensky?" Aelita came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" The white face girl asked Aelita I think I heard Ulrick said Yumi when I was chasing the blasted light same with the purple boy they called him Odd.

 _'Weird noise'_ I started to slowly walk the way I hear the noise, I think the others where following but I didn't really pay attention. When it got louder I slowed and slightly opened my wings. When I saw a block thing that look like the ones I fought earlier so I silently flew into the sky until I was high enough to dive. When I dived the whistling sound was heard and I was close to the block to shot at him with a blast which exploded on impact and I pulled up and did a circle before stopping in the air. I landed next to the humans that gave me a wide eyed look. I gave a dragon's version of a laugh, and soon the three new humans left leaving me and Aelita. I purred and Motioned for her to get on my back. She did hesitantly and I purred before jumping into the air.

"Can you take me to a tower?" Aelita asked I nodded and flew towards the building with a light blue aura. When I landed my rider went inside I followed , the place didn't have anything but I didn't mind I layed down in the middle and fell asleep.


	2. Xana's Dragon

Code Lyoko: Goldensky's Journey

Chapter 2 Xana's Dragon

I watched the water with a nonblinking stare and dived my head in to catch three salmon in my mouth. I purred and set the fish down on my slowly growing pile. Today Aelita wanted to go to the mountain area so being a good dragon I followed, when I saw the pond I started to hunt fish Aelita seemed surprised to see me catch my first fish but it soon wore off as she continued to curiously watched me hunt. When I thought I had enough I started eating my pile, when I had one fish left I picked it up by the tail and trotted over to Aelita who looked confused. I dropped the fish in front of her with a coo, I don't want my rider to starve.

"I don't eat Goldensky, but maybe if you do a trick you can have the fish" Aelita picked up the fish and stood up. What kind of trick? I tilted my head waiting to see if she would tell me what to do." How about you... Hit that boulder with a plasma blast?" She pointed to a large rock, I shot a light blue blast causing the rock to explode. Aelita smiled proudly at my work and tossed the fish as me, I caught it and ate it, ending with a lick of my lips. I looked at my rider and nuzzled her with a purr, making her laugh. "Your such a silly dragon" Aelita rubbed my muzzle. According to the human the my rider talks to I've been here for a week and during that week me and Aelita have bonded into a almost a unbreakable bond. Suddenly I heard a familiar whistle coming from the sky, I look up and see a black streak in the sky. My eyes widen slightly when my sky blue eyes locked with blood red ones all I saw was pure evil. I pushed Aelita onto my back and quickly ran to the tower closest to us I stopped inches next to the tower when the black Nightfury landed behind us, I turned and looked at him.

 _'Who are you fury?'_ I asked as Aelita crawled off my back and was ready to enter the tower in the first sign of danger.

 _'I am Shadowkiller, and who might this beautiful fury be?'_ The black Nightfury looked at me with hungry eyes, I don't like it.

 _'Goldensky, now leave'_ I growled slightly.

 _'Sorry beautiful can't, my master says I have to come back with a beautiful golden Nightfury'_ Shadowkiller took a small step forward.

 _'Oh is that it well go back to your 'master' and tell him I'm not interested in what he wants'_ I rolled my eyes, and growled.

 _'He did say if she doesn't come willingly that force was a option'_ Shadowkiller purred than started to speedily run twords us. I pushed Aelita into the tower and ran to meet this over confident dragon in the middle. We started growling and slashing at eachother trying to get the upper hand.

 _'Just leave me and my rider alone!'_ I jumped into the air and flew up knowing he would follow me,

 _'No can do beautiful, what master wants master gets and he wants you'_ Shadowkiller gave chase and it became a fight in the sky. I saw the other three humans stop in front of the tower and Aelita can out to meet them. I slapped Shadowkiller with my tail and dived, he crashed into me midway to the ground causing me to loss control and hit the ground, hard.

"Goldensky!" Aelita called and started to run over but Shadowkiller landed in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. I limped out of my crash sit and stopped when I saw Shadowkiller wrap his tail in a vice grip around Aelita. Ohhhhh you a dead Nightfury.

 _'Awww is this your rider?'_ Shadowkiller mockingly cooed, I growled. _'Did I hit a nerve?'_

 _'Leave her alone!'_ I roared in anger teeth bared.

 _'When you willingly come with me'_ he tighted his grip, I sighed in defeat and hung my head. _'That's a good dragon'_ Shadowkiller slithered over to me after letting go of Aelita.

 _'Let down your guard and your dead'_ I growled fiercely.

 _'Really? Than I'll have to, what humans say crack the whip'_ Shadowkiller smirked smugly and pined me to the ground with his claws at my throat, he got real close to my face. _'Let's go beautiful'_ the red eyed Nightfury purred before getting off me. He started walking away, I got up and looked at Aelita and the humans with a sad look. **_'MOVE!'_** Shadowkiller roared and I sighed before sadly following the poor excuse for a dragon.

 _'Your a sad excuse for a dragon'_ I growled after a while of walking, Shadowkiller stopped at the edge of the area where, what Aelita calls the digital sea is where if you fall into it you don't come back or something.

 _'Well beautiful your opinion on what I am can go to my manager'_ he wacked my head with his tail.

 _'Now do me a favor and jump into the digital sea'_ Shadowkiller purred. I rolled my eyes.

 _'No, my rider says not to go near it'_ I sat down from where I stopped and held my head up.

 _'Do you always do what your rider says?'_ The red eyed Nightfury asked.

 _'Do you always do what your master says?'_ I countered, he gave a low growl. I was on his last nerve I could tell, but he didn't answer. _'I thought so'_ I turned around and flew off before he could stop me. I head the way we came it hope of finding the humans and my rider, in which I did. I roared in excitement, but I quickly moved out of the way when Shadowkiller tried to ram into me. We both stopped in midair facing each other.

 _'I hate being ditched on a first date'_ he growled.

 _'And I hate sorry excuse for a dragons'_ I shot at him before diving. I skimmed the ground before pulling up into a big circle and flew into a dark cave, where I made myself look like a slagmight. When Shadowkiller swiftly past not noticing me, I silently yet speedily flew out through the entrance I came from and landed in front of my rider.

"Goldensky!" Aelita wrapped her arms around my neck I purred and nuzzled her rider's head. I looked at the humans and opened one of my wings in a welcoming way.

 ** _'WHERE ARE YOU!'_** Shadowkiller's voice roared from the tunnel. I swiftly threw Aelita and the humans on my back and flew away swiftly.

"Wooooohoooo this is the way to travel!" Odd cheered and pumped a fist into the air. I rolled my eyes and snorted. Suddenly I was hit,I started spinning and falling my humans screamed as they fell off my back. Thinking quickly I spun back the right way and caught everyone one my back. I dove towards the ground and pulled up when we got close to the ground I landed and everyone got off.

"I think I will only fly air Goldensky when it's an emergency" Ulrick stumbled slightly. Shadowkiller landed in front of me with a growl, his eyes blazing. Probably shouldn't have made him so mad.

 _'I'm done with your tricks fury'_ he spit out with a loud growl, before I could stop him he again wrapped his tail in a vice grip around my rider. _'Now you jump in that ocean before your precious rider turns into a few pixels'_ Shadowkiller growled. I turned my head around to see I was right next to the cliff end. I just go a idea.

 _'Wow are you that weak to use a hostage to try and defeat me?'_ I smirked, he gave me a look of anger.

 _'What?!'_

 _'Man you can't even fight me just me and you, aren't the males sappost to be stronger, yet little ol' me can beat you'_ I wrapped my tail around my paws.

 _'What did you call me!?'_ Shadowkiller unconsciously let Aelita go, who ran to the humans.

 _'Weak,lame,loser, anything else I'm forgetting?'_ I tilted my head in mock thought. Something in Shadowkiller snapped and he ramed into me and we both fell off the cliff into the sea. I smirked and swam to the top, Shadowkiller just swam away with a growl. I smirked before flying into the air and roaring in victory, I flew up to the cliff and softly landed. And was than tackled by a large hug by my rider.

"Don't do that again Goldensky" Aelita hugged me, I cooed analogy and nuzzled her.

"Why didn't Goldensky get destroyed?" Yumi asked

"Maybe because she's different, she did catch around seven fish earlier" Aelita scratched behind my ears I purred but stopped when my stomach rumbled.

 _'Hungry already?'_ I walked over to a pond and waited with a nonblinking stare.

"What's Goldensky doing?" Ulrick asked as everyone slowly walked over.

"Hunting" Aelita said just as I shot my head into the water and came out with three salmon. Everyone but Aelita was surprised.

"How?!" Odd yells as I set the fish down next to me and waited for more fish.

"Maybe Einstein can find out" Ulrick suggested as I caught four more fish. I started eating until one fish was left, I picked it up by it's tail and walked over to my rider and dropped it in front of her. This not eating thing scares me.

"Does she normally do that?" Yumi asked as the pink elf picked up the fish.

"Every time she hunts" Aelita thought for a second. "Goldensky, smile" she ordered. Like the good dragon I am I do the famous nightfury smile earning a fish and four laughs


	3. Teleportation

Code Lyoko: Goldensky's journey

Teleportation

I know that nasty virus is up to something, the boy with glasses; Jeremie says that the it's been raining in the real world for a while. But that's not what tipped me off, my instincts tell me that.

I paced the mountain sector with my pupils slits and my tail moving from side to side almost violently oh and cuffing. I can tell my rider is worried, ugh I wish Aelita could understand me!

"What's wrong Goldensky?" Aelita rubbed my muzzle and I did a purr/coo. "Your worrying me" she sighed.

 _'I'm sorry but something's wrong in the real world'_ I cuffed than continued my earlier movements. Stupid virus this is normal behavior of a agitated dragon. Aelita contacted Jeremie luckily he was on.

"Jeremie something's wrong with Goldensky and I'm starting to get worried" the pink elf told the boy in blue as I continued my work in the background.

"What is her recent behavior?" Jeremie asked with his head on his hands.

"Um pacing, cuffing, her eyes are slits, and her tail is moving side to side almost violently" Aelita listed off.

There was the sound of keys typing. I'm starting to know that sound quite often.

"According to this website, those are all the traits of a agitated cat" Jeremie informed.

"Are you agitated girl?" Aelita scratched behind my ears, I purred at the affection and turned my pupils back to there dinner plate size.

"Maybe she senses what's happening here and doesn't like it" Jeremie suggest. "There have been studies that animals have a six sense that allow them to practically see into the future" the blonde told us.

 _'Actually it's that we are more intuned with our instincts, humans have the 'six sense' they just don't acknowledge it'_ I snorted, even though I know they don't understand tapped a few more times.I chuffed then swished my tail as I sat.

"Aelita can you check for pulsations?",Jeremy asks.

"Will do." ,Aelita closed her eyes and laid a hand on the ground. I watched with curiosity as all ways. I tilted my head wanting nothing more then to stop the virus. Aelita's eyes snapped open.

"Jeremy...",Aelita says

"Xana?",he asked

"Yes",Aelita said.I heard her voice tremble and rubbed against her. She relaxed against my touch and I purred then cooed softly.

"I'll call the others and we'll head to the factory" Jeremie logged off.

"The tower is in the forest sector, so we'll have to tower jump" Aelita ran into the tower but I stayed out. When my dear rider figured that out she came back. "Come on Goldensky" Aelita tryed to usher me but I shook my head. I know how they warp and dragons hate falling so I can't do it.

 _'Go I'll meet you there'_ I push Aelita into the tower, she nodded like she could speak my language. When my dear rider was safely in the tower I started to fly. Moments later I heard Jeremie's voice.

"Goldensky, why aren't you with Aelita?!" The blonde boy asked in a panic.

 _'You be in my paws for a day than fall out of the sky'_ I rolled my eyes and continued flying.

"Well today is your lucky day. I've been working on a way to teleport you to different sectors" Jeremie started typing and a few minutes later I felt a weird sensation. When I looked at my surroundings I saw trees.

 _'Brilliant Jeremie'_ I roared.

"Head north and hurry, Shadowkiller is there" with that said I started flying as fast as I could. When I got the Warriors in my sight, I didn't like what I saw. The humans were doing their best to fight the monsters and Shadowkiller was cornering Aelita. Oh you a dead dragon. I went full speed and tackled the fury, knocking him away and snarling protectively in front of my rider.

 _'Aw beautiful decides to bless me with her presence'_ the red eyes nightfury cooed. I wrapped my tail protectively around my rider's feet.

 _'Back off my rider'_ I growled. Shadowkiller got ready to fire a plasma blast but I shot a smaller one, causing him to combust and fall into the digital sea. _'Stupid'_ I muttered as the other humans ran over.

"Well seeing a dragon blow up was fun" Odd smiled.

"Let's get to the tower" Ulrick rolled his eyes as we started running, my wings were starting to ache.

"Your tower princess" Odd joked, Aelita smiled and walked into the tower. A while later the red aura turned light blue and a white light flashed my vision.

 _'Why the white light, it hurts'_ I whined and shook my head as Aelita came out of the tower.

"Jeremie's new program saved us" the pink elf rubbed my muzzle, purred. Than started to run playfully.


	4. Pink Fury

Goldensky's Journey

Chapter 4 Pink Fury

Today was a normal day for me. Well as normal as it is for a gold dragon to be on a vertial world and who's rider is a pink elf, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"What are you looking at Goldensky?" Aelita asked as she walked over. I cooed and used my right wing to point at a weird shadow in the distance. It reminds me of a Skrill the enemy of night furies, it looks like it's coming closer.

 _'It looks like a Skrill'_ I tilted my head in thought. _'But I haven't seen any other dragons here'_ even though I know my elf like rider can't understand me I speak. If it is a Skrill I have to make sure no fight brakes out. I squinted my eyes to see I was right, it was a dark purple Skrill with yellow eyes. I growled slightly and pushed Aelita behind a rock as the purple dragon got closer.

"What's wrong Goldensky?" My rider poked her head out slightly as the Skrill landed with a roar.

 _'Greetings stranger'_ I nodded my head slightly and watched the dragon.

 _'What do you want fury?'_ The Skrill had a deep male voice, it sounded hostile.

 _'I do believe you came towards me'_ I narrowed my eye and slightly tilted my head.

 _'Don't play your tricks fury, you greedy dragons always want something'_ the Skrill growled and took a step forward.

 _'I want us to not fight'_ I let my pupils turn to slits and my teeth come out. I will not yet this arrogant dragon walk on me.

 _'To bad, I've been itching for a fight all day'_ the Skrill advanced with a smirk. This is why I don't like Skrills always want to fight. I growled and was ready to show this guy up.

 _'We don't have to fight, we aren't hatchlings'_ I growled, that was the last straw. The Skrill roared and jumped but I was quicker and dodged. The purple dragon sparked in anger and slashed at me, this time I was slower and got cut on my side just under my left wing. I grunted but didn't let it stop me, I slashed at the Skrill catching his left eyes. The Skrill roared and backed away.

 _'Until next time Fury'_ the male jumped in the air and flew away, his left eye bleeding. I grunted and layed down on my right side, man that cut hurts!

"Goldensky!" Aelita ran over to my side in worry and gasps at my now bleeding cut. "Are you ok?" She put a hand on my side accidentally getting her thumb covered in blood.

 _'I'm okay see'_ I licked my cut and it started to close, I than used my fire to meld my scales over the cut.

"Don't worry me like that again" Aelita sighed and hugged my muzzle, I cooed and got up

 _'The Skrill wanted to fight not me'_ whined slightly. I started walking to one of the towers in the mountain sector.

"Are you sure your okay?" Aelita climbed onto my back, I nodded with a purr and walked into the tower. I layed down and wrapped my rider with my right wing, who surprisingly fell asleep. That never happens she says she doesn't need sleep, I'll keep a eye on her but I must rest for when that Skrill comes back. I closed my eyes to a dreamless sleep.

1-2-3-4-5-6

I opened my eyes and looked down at my rider, she was still asleep. My stomach rumbled slightly.

 _'I guess I should hunt'_ I stood up and made sure Aelita didn't wake up and made sure she was okay. Than walked out of the tower to the nearest pond which was a few feet away. I did my normal nonblinking stare and watched the pond. A few fish swam the the surface, I shot my head into the water and came out with four salmon. I set my catch down next to me and continued my normal hunting stance. Five fish later I looked at my pile in pride. I raised my ear plates when I heard the sound the tower makes when someone comes out and looked at the tower. I didn't see my rider but a pink nightfury hatchling.

 _'Hello little one, are you lost?'_ I tilted my head kindly.

 _'Goldensky? I can understand you?!'_ The pink nightfury stumbled over to my side. I chuckle.

 _'Of course all dragons understand dragonesis'_ I smiled. _'How do you know my name young one?'_ I asked curiously.

 _'It's me! Aelita!'_ The pink hatchling insisted.

 _'If you are my rider than you would know this. Who is the blonde boy in blue?'_ I ate a fish.

 _'You mean Jeremie'_ the pink nightfury tilted her head.

 _'My dear rider, you got turned into a nightfury!'_ My eyes widened. How?! I didn't curse you?!

 _'So that's what you are? A nightfury?'_ Aelita asked.

 _'Yes one of the most rare dragons in the world, most call us the offspring of lightning and death itself but it's all fake of course'_ I ate three more fish.

 _'What was that dragon that attacked you?'_ Aelita sat down in front of me.

 _'That was a Skrill the enemy of nightfuries, they always want to fight but nightfuries are mostly peaceful but we defend ourselves and kin fiercely'_ I finished all but one of my fish and passed it to Aelita. Who looked at it oddly.

 _'But I don't need to eat'_ she protested.

 _'When your human, but as a dragon the rules are different here'_ I smirked when her stomach rumbled, Aelita gave the fish a uneasy look before eating it. _'Do you have anymore questions?'_ I layed down and put my head on my crossed paws.

 _'How did I become a nightfury?'_ Aelita extended her wings and looked at them.

 _'Well you weren't cursed by a nightfury'_ I thought out loud. _'I don't think you made a blood bond, since you can't bleed here-ohhhhhh'_ my eyes widened.

 _'What?'_ Aelita asked

 _'Remember when I had that cut? You must have touched some of my blood so we made half a blood bond. When a dragon and a human make a blood bond it allows the human to turn into a dragon at will, we accidentally made a half bond meaning you turn into a dragon uncontrollably'_ I explained.

 _'How do we reverse it?!'_ Aelita jumped up.

 _'We have to wait until you turn into your elf form again than wash off my blood'_ I simply said.

 _'What do we do until than?'_ The pink hatchling asked.

 _'You learn a little more about dragons'_ I smiled.

 _'Like how you shoot plasma blast?'_ Aelita tilted her head.

 _'Sure'_ I laughed. _'But first you need to learn how to walk'_ I stood up and started walking to the tower. Aelita tryed to walk but ended up stumbling. I laughed as the pink fury started to stumble less and less.

 _'Why do dragons have scales?'_

 _'To protect us from attacks'_

 _'How many dragon types are there?'_

 _'That is only known by the oldest elder'_

 _'Do dragons live in packs?'_

 _'Some do, if that do one dragon is the alpha or leader'_ I explain with a smile.

 _'Do you wish you could have a family?'_ I was a little surprised by this question.

 _'I have you my rider, maybe one day I will have hatchlings and a mate but today is not that day'_ I purred.

 _'How many hatchlings can a nightfury have?'_ Aelita walked around my paws.

 _'A female can have 1 to 4 eggs'_ I rolled the pink nightfury over and tickled her stomach, making her laugh.

 _'How did you get to Lyoko?'_ Aelita asked between giggles.

 _'I was flying through the air at very high speeds, to test my limits when a blue light surrounded me... I believe the word would be warped. I warped to Lyoko'_ I stopped the tickle torture as the air shimmered and Jeremie appeared before me.

"Goldensky? Where's Aelita?" The blonde boy asked, I can see Yumi, Odd, and Ulrick in the background. I used my maw to pick nightfury Aelita by the scruff and lift her up to the screen.

"Umm that's not Aelita, that's a baby dragon" Odd observed. I rolled my eyes and set the pink nightfury on my back.

 _'I hate it when they doubt my intelligence'_ I murmured, I used my tail to make the come motion.

"I think she wants us to go there" Yumi suggested, I nodded and walked over to a large boulder and jumped on top of one.

 _'We'll be here'_ I said as the screen disappeared. I layed down and let Aelita scramble around my wings.

 _'I'm gonna have a talk with Odd'_ the pink nightfury rolled her eyes.

 _'It's Odd, he won't listen'_ I laughed as the three warriors fell right in front of us.

"Do you know where Aelita is Goldensky?" Yumi asked. I rolled my eyes and outstretched my wing to let Aelita walk on it.

"That's a baby dragon not Aelita" Odd insisted. I narrowed my eyes and growled slightly and pick Aelita up by the scruff and jumped off the boulder.

 _'I hate it when I'm in these kind of situation'_ I gently set the pink hatchling down.

"Come on quite joking, where's Aelita?" Ulrick crossed his arms. I growled angrily slightly startling everyone.

 _'And everyone wonders why nightfuries are 'rare''_ I snorted. _'How do we prove your my rider without you having to turn back?'_ I turned to the pink nightfury.

 _'Is there some why I can turn back quicker?'_ Aelita tilted her head

 _'You have to want to be a dragon'_ I smiled. _'Meaning you have to taste the sky as a dragon'_ I grabbed the pink nightfury by the scruff and set her on my back.

"Goldensky what are you doing?!" Yumi asked. I started running and the Warriors followed.

"Goldensky get back here you have to tell us where Aelita is!" Ulrick yelled as I jumped into the air and flew up.

 _'What are you doing?'_ Aelita asked from my back.

 _'On three you extend your wings and jump off my back. I'll be right by your side'_ I looked back at the hatchling. _'You trust me right?'_ I purred when I saw Aelita nod. _'One. Two. Three!'_ When the pink nightfury jumped off my back the wind immediately caught her wings.

 _'I'm flying!'_ Aelita roared in joy, I smiled and lead the pink nightfury back to the ground near a boulder.

 _'Now it eather worked or it didn't'_ I wrapped my tail around my paws as the Warriors ran towards us with looks that screamed 'I will kill you'.

"Enough fun Goldensky. Where is Aelita?" Yumi asked. I used a paw to push the pink hatchling in front of her.

"Where did you even find this kid?" The geisha kneeled down to look at the nightfury.

 _'FURY!'_ A angry and familiar voice roared, I quickly pushed the Warriors and Aelita behind the boulder and turned the way the Skrill's voice came from.

 _'Skrill'_ I nodded politely.

 _'I want revenge or for your small mind, a fight'_ the Skrill insulted, I growled

 _'How's the scar?'_ I proudly asked making the Skrill growl.

 _'What don't want to fight cause your scared you'll lose?'_ The Skrill smirked.

 _'I'm just being the bigger dragon here and I believe our last fight I won'_ it was my turn to smirk as the Skrill growled. The purple dragon shot a blast of electricity my way, I instinctively shot a plasma blast. When the two shots collided the explosion knocked me and the Skrill off our feet.

"What was that?!" Ulrick yelled as Aelita ran over to me as I got to my paws.

 _'Are you okay Goldensky?'_ The pink hatchling asked with concern.

 _'Yes but you must hide'_ I cooed and started to push Aelita back to the Warriors.

 _'Is that a hatchling I see?'_ The Skrill smirked. _'Oh a nightfury hatchling'_ the purple dragon started to spark.

 _'Leave her alone'_ I covered Aelita with my wing and growled. The Skrill tackled me to the ground and we started clawing and biting. He eventually jumped away and stalked towards Aelita. I used my stealth to get behind him and jump on his back, causing the male dragon to jump on his hind legs and tryed to knock me off. I roared and shot a plasma blast at his neck, the Skrill threw me off and flew away. _'And stay away!'_ I roared after the stupid dragon, I turned to Aelita as a light pink light enveloped her and when it disappeared elf Aelita was in talks place. I quickly ran over to her and licked the dragon blood off her hand.

"Thanks Goldensky" the pink elf smiled and rubbed my muzzle.

"What just happened?!" Odd yelled, Aelita giggled


	5. Blessing Bite

**Thank you Johnathen and Kayda for your reviews. Johnathen your thinking of season two :-). That is a great idea about Xana possessing Hiccup and Toothless, but sadly our fav duo are long gone by the plot line of this story. So sadly I can't use the idea, but I can promise you that Goldensky will go back to the real world. Sorry this is a small chapter, good thing it's very important tho. Enjoy~**

Goldensky's Journey

Chapter 5 Blessing Bite

I was having a nice day 'sun' bathing in a flat rock a few good feet away from the digital sea. My rider, Aelita was laying against my side and thinking to herself.

 _'What are you thinking about?'_ I lazily asked with half opened eyes.

My rider sighed. "I wish I could understand what you're saying" she closed her eyes in frustration.

 _'It's okay only very few humans have the gift but, they were still no different than the non-gifted riders'_ I cooed and softly nudged Aelita's side.

"Well, I wish the Internet had dragon translate" she muttered, I did a very dragon laugh at that. Suddenly a laser flew by our heads, three Krabs walked towards us. I growled and stood up as my rider did, we jumped off the rock and Aelita hid behind it.

 _'You're done'_ I roared and fired a plasma blast at one, a nightfury never misses. Charged the second one and slashed my claws on the mark, destroying that one. _'Wait, weren't there three?'_ I looked around only to hear my rider's scream, I quickly jumped on the rock to see the third Krab had knocked Aelita off the cliff and she was hanging by her hand.

"Goldensky!" She cried out, I roared and jumped on the Krab and sinked my claws into the mark making it exploded under me. I quickly ran to the cliff and grabbed my rider's hand with my teeth as she fell.

 _'Sorry if it hurts'_ I muttered through her hand and carefully lifted Aelita back onto solid land. I let go of her hand and nuzzled her chest.

"I'm okay Goldensky, I'm okay" She laughed and rubbed my head.

 _'Oh I was so worried, what's with you and cliffs?!'_ I cooed.

"I don't know apparently I like falling off them" Aelita laughed but stopped and widened her eyes. "I just understood what you said" she gasped.

 _'I guess when I bite your hand you were able to understand me?'_ I spoke uncertainly.

"Never speak of this again?"

 _'Yep'_


	6. Sick day

**That is a great idea Johnathen! I would have to build off it but that's a great idea! Sadly I don't do Sonic storie :-(. Enjoy~**

Goldensky's Journey

Chapter 6 Sick day

I sneezed and curled up in a tighter ball. Today I have a fever, it's not fun at all. Aelita was so worried that she might make a canyon in the desert sector.

 _'You're gonna make a canyon with all your pacing'_ I groaned and sneezed into my wing.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. I've never dealt with sickness before" the pink elf sighed and scratched behind my ear. "And we're out in the open, Xana might attack" she scanned the area.

 _'Than let's move to cover'_ I tried to stand up and ended up stumbling until Aelita caught me.

"Not and easy" my rider slowly lead me to a cave, where a collapsed and curled up more. "How can I make your pain stop?" The pink elf slightly yelled.

 _'This is a common dragon fever, it will pass. Just by happy I didn't go near blue oleander, I would be dead in three days'_ I cooed with a sneeze.

"I still have a lot to learn about dragons" Aelita sighed and leaned against my back. "Should I tell the others?" She glanced at me.

 _'Probably be a good idea'_ I coughed up a plasma blast, scorching the ground.

"Jeremie?" The air shimmered into a screen with the Lyoko Warriors looking at my rider.

 ** _"Hey Aelita!"_** The three fighters said at the same time.

 _ **"Is there something wrong?"**_ Jeremie asked with a very worried tone, my rider looked down slightly.

"Goldensky caught some kind of sickness, she says it's a normal fever but-" I accidentally cut her off by sneezing a plasma blast over her head.

 _ **"That is some powerful snot"**_ Odd commented.

 _ **"But you can't get sick on Lyoko"**_ Ulrick raised a eyebrow.

 _ **"But apparently the rules are different for dragons so maybe Goldensky can get sick"**_ Jeremie shrugged. I sneezed again and groaned.

 _ **"She sounds pretty miserable"**_ Yumi leaned in closer to the screen.

"She said to be happy it wasn't more serious than it is, than something about blue oleander" the pink elf slightly chuckled. I moaned curled up tighter, causing my rider to fall back slightly.

 _'It's easier to deal with dragon fever if there's another dragon to annoy'_ I tiredly lifted up my head as the call ended.

My rider laughed. "Will I do?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and laid my head back down. For what felt like hours I just fought the fever as Aelita slowly rubbed my head, until Xana HAD to activate a tower. "I'll be back Goldensky just watch out for Shadowkiller and monsters" the pink elf rubbed my muzzle and left the cave.

 _'I'll try'_ I watched my rider run until I couldn't see her anymore, than closed my eyes. But my nap didn't last long until I sensed a presence at the cave entrance. I opened a eye to see what my rider feared off, Shadowkiller.

 _'No hello?'_ He crept inside the cave and sniffed me before snorting. 'What is that smell?' The red eyed fury asked.

 _'It's sickness, I have dragon fever. I at your mercy'_ I moaned in defeat and closed my eyes. I felt a warmth lay down next to me and I see Shadowkiller looking at my with red eyes of concern. _'You aren't taking me to Xana?'_ I asked in shock.

 _'Tell me more about nightfuries'_ Shadowkiller asked kindly, I relaxed.

 _'Well we are known as the offspring of lightning and death itself but, nightfuries are rare for a long time people hunted us and still do. But my great great grandfather ended the dragon war on a island known as Berk. And there dragon riders were born'_ I started explaining. _'We have healing saliva and very high stamina'_ I sneezed.

 _'Why are nightfuries so rare?'_ The red eyed dragon asked curiously.

 _'We are very secretive and fierce dragons. We have many more reasons but that's mostly it'_ I shrugged, I sneezed into my wing. _'I must warn you that there are different sicknesses than dragon fever, like a flower the blue oleander is poisonous to dragons and could kill us in three days if we don't get the medicine'_ the male dragon looked very curious to learn about other dragons

 _'How many dragon species are there?'_ Shadowkiller asked.

 _'Only the oldest elder knows that'_ I set my head on the ground. I lifted my earplates to hear my rider and her friends in the distance. _'My rider and her friends are coming, you should go, before they find you'_ I gently pushed him.

 _'You're helping me?'_ The red eyed fury asked surprised.

 _'You helped me I help you'_ I smiled at him.

 _'Until next time beautiful'_ Shadowkiller playfully bowed and flew out of the cave. I closed my eyes and waited for the Lyoko Warriors to come in.

"Hey Goldensky, how are you feeling? " Yumi rubbed my head as I opened my eyes.

 _'A little better'_ I cooed as Aelita scratched behind my ears.

"She's feeling a little better" the pink elf translated.

"Well you should get some rest, that always help us humans past a fever" Ulrick advised.

"Yea you'll be kicking Xana butt soon" Odd smirked.

No one's pov:

Shadowkiller watched the scene from a safe distance away.

 _'Why did I have to fall in love with the one I'm not allowed to love?'_ He let a tear slide down his face before diving into the digital sea.

 **!**

 **Okay, this digs a little more into Shadowkiller and Goldensky's future relationship and I know for what I have planned for them in that said future a lot of people will hate me.**


	7. The Stray Hatchling

**Hello people of this website, here is another chapter of Goldensky's Journey. I'm gonna admit this story going far better than I expected, tho I have been working on it before I started this site, it's still not finished. Anyway Enjoy~**

Goldensky's Journey

Chapter 7: The Stray Hatchling

I was laying on top of a small, flat boulder in the mountain sector. My rider was mediating on a roundish area. I lifted a ear plate when I heard a dragon call... A nightfury call. I stood up with my pupils slits, my rider must have heard it too.

"Goldensky?" Aelita walked over to me.

 _'It needs help'_ I cooed and sped off in the direction of the call. I sent a calming sound towards the nightfury, it sounds like a hatchling. I slowed my running as I got closer to the origin of the call. I looked behind a rock to see a small male nightfury with night black scales and purple eyes.

 _'P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me'_ the hatchling cowered even more.

 _'I wouldn't hurt a hatchling'_ I pretended to be offended by putting a paw on my chest, earning a giggle from the hatchling. _'What's your name young one?'_

 _'Silentnight'_ the male nightfury slowly stood to a sitting position. _'What's yours?'_ He asked.

 _'Goldensky'_

"Goldensky!" I looked behind me to see Aelita running over.

 _'Who's that?'_ Silentnight tilted his head. _'I've never seen a human like that before'_

 _'She my rider Aelita, she's a elf'_ I purred proudly as the pink elf stopped in front of me.

"Why'd you run off like that, girl?" Aelita rubbed my muzzle, making me purr.

 _'I found a hatchling, his name is Silentnight'_ I lifted my wing to show the purple eyed hatchling.

"Hello Silentnight" Aelita crouched down with a warm smile.

 _'You understand us?!'_ The black scaled hatchling scampered behind me.

 _'Long story'_ I sighed and scooted Silentnight in front of me. _'Where are your parents?'_ I cooed.

 _'I don't know'_ the hatchling looked down at the ground. _'We were just flying really fast and in a flash of blue we were here, than suddenly this orange ball thing took my parents'_

"You warped to Lyoko and a Guardian took your parents" Aelita walked over to me and scratched behind my earplates, I purred. "Don't worry we'll find your parents"

 _'Really!'_ Silentnight look up happily.

 _'Yes, where were your parents taken?'_ I asked as I set the purple eyed hatchling on my back.

 _'Near that glowing thing'_ Silentnight pointed to a tower that glowed a soft light blue.

"A tower, there are a lot of caves near that one" my pink rider hopped on my back behind the hatchling. I opened my wings a flew to the nearest cave.

 _'Here's one'_ I sniffed the entrance. _'Smells like nightfury, it recent too'_ I walked in cautiously. After a while of walked through the tunnels it opened up to a cave where two Guardians floated in the middle.

 _'Mama! Papa!'_ Silentnight yelled and was about to run forward, but I grabbed his scruff before he could.

 _'You can't just run in, they'll get you too'_ I handed him to Aelita. _'Think you can make two copies of nightfuries?'_ I asked her.

"I can try" the pink elf kneeled down and started singing, two some what replicas of Silentnight's parents and of course being the stupid Guardians they were the orange balls exploded.

 _'What's going on?!'_

 _'Where are we?!'_

The two demand.

 _'Mama! Papa!'_ Silentnight ran up to his parents, who were just as excited. The small family nuzzled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to get out before Xana sends monsters" Aelita hopped on my back.

 _'Let's go'_ I started running out of the cave, my hearing telling me the family of three are following. When everyone got outside we crowded into a some what circle.

 _'Who are you?'_ The female with black scales and grey eyes asked.

 _'I'm Goldensky and this is my gifted rider Aelita'_ I curled a golden wing around the pink elf.

 _'I'm Darknight'_ the make nightfury with dark green scales and purple eyes bowed slightly. _'And this is my mate Silentwing'_ the female did the same.

 _'Do you know where we are?'_ Silentwing asked politely.

"You warped to Lyoko" Aelita rubbed my muzzle. "To get back to the real world you have to warp back" she explained.

 _'We were on our way to the Island of Eggs'_ Darknight looked at me.

 _'So it's been that long since I came here'_ I mumbled.

 _'Would you like to come with us?'_ Silentnight asked excitedly, for a long while I didn't answer.

 _'I can't I have my rider and her troubling friends to look after'_ I smiled.

"Hey!" Aelita flicked one of my earplates, I laughed.

 _'Okay, see you'_ Darknight picked up his son and the small family flew away, than in a flash of blue they were gone.

"What's the Island of Eggs?" my rider asked curiously as we walked to the tower.

 _'Dragons go there every winter to find mates and have hatchlings'_ I looked at the ground.

"Don't you want to have a mate and children?" Aelita looked at me.

 _'Of course, but I have more important things to do'_

"Like?"

 _'Look after my trouble making rider'_ I snickered and ran as Aelita chased after me.


	8. I am SO sorry

I'm sorry for not updating, but I had Goldensky's Journey on my old phone and I recently got a new one.

The chapters are sadly locked inside the old phone that I can not access.

This story WILL NOT be abandoned I will will not allow myself to do that to this story.

But it will be on break until I can make new chapters.

Which is good and bad at the same time.

Good because I can do fresh idea and add more context to the story while keeping a few things I planned in the future. (Only a few ;-D)

Bad because I had FOUR SEASONS OF CHAPTERS READY TO POST.

And that kinda sucks.

So once again this story IS NOT gonna be abandoned.

And to say sorry for anyone who thought that, I will be giving a small spoil that I have planned and will still do.

A dragon will be killed by Xana

~Star-The-Writer


	9. I am SO happy

**Okay, guys today I was contacted by the ghost of my old phone.**

 **It sent me almost all the notes I ever had on it.**

 **Do you guys know what that means?**

 **I HAVE MOST OF GOLDENSKY'S JOURNEY'S ORIGINAL CHAPTERS**

 **GUYS IM GONNA BE BACK IN BUSINESS SOONER THAN I THOUGHT.**

 ***deep breath* calm down Star.**

 **Okay, so I got it all in my email thank God that I decided to go through my emails and clean it out.**

 **Now I need to do a lot of transferring, editing, and writing.**

 **Then I will be updating again.**

 **If anyone are still following this story that is.**


	10. Speedstingers

**I do not own Code Lyoko or How To Train Your Dragon, only my OCs.**

 **I'M BACK AND I'M- very sick. I planned on updating last week, but I've been sick all week last week and most of this week (kill me pleaz). So I'm feeling GREAT (note sarcasm).**

* * *

Goldensky's Journey  
Chapter 9: Speedstingers

I laid on top of a ice boulder in the Ice Sector, just enjoying the quiet area. Aelita was in the tower not to far away. Talking to Jeremie of course.

 _'Finally, time to relax,'_ I sighed and closed me eyes, two seconds later I opened them up. I sensed something... Or some dragon. I stood up with slit pupils. _'Who's out there?'_ I called, something speed past the corner of my eye and my head snapped that way.

 _'Get out of our territory, Nightfury,'_ A male Speedstinger confidently walked in front of me. He was bigger than the normal Speedstinger and had green markings all over his left side.

' _Look, I don't want trouble, but I was here first,'_ I narrowed my eyes at, who I believe is the Alpha.

 _'We have the numbers,'_ Alpha smirked as twelve more stingers walked up to stand beside their Alpha.

 _'I don't want to fight, 'stingers,'_ I growled loudly.

 _'Too bad, we do,'_ Alpha roared and the twelve other stingers ran towards me. I quickly used my ability to fly to an advantage and jumped into the air.

 _'Your a coward, Fury!'_ A female Speedstinger below me shouted. I shot a plasma blast, knocking a few of them out. I kept firing until I felt something stab my back and my body froze. I roared as I crashed into the ground painfully. The Alpha smugly walked up to my head.

 _'Let that be a warning. Stay. Out. Of. Our. Territory,'_ he hissed before the whole pack of Speedstingers ran into the Ice Sector some where.

I laid there, paralyzed, until my rider came out of the tower.

"Goldensky!" She called, I tried to move, but of course couldn't. "Goldensky!" Her yells became more frantic.

 _'Aelita!'_ I tried to roar, but it came out more as a loud moan. Luckily, loud enough for my rider to hear and find me.

"Goldensky! What happened?!" The pink elf lifted my head slightly and softly set it on her lap.

 _'I waz awwacked bw Spwwdsengers,'_ I moaned out unrecognizably.

"I don't understand," Aelita rubbed my head, I sighed and laid there until the poison's effect fades away. It wasn't even two minutes until trouble came in a black nightfury with red eyes. Shadowkiller slowly stopped in front of us and looked down at me in anger.

 _'Who did this to her?'_ He turned his blood red eyes to my rider.

"She hasn't been able to tell me," Aelita rubbed the top of my head, but turned her gaze to the male Nightfury. "Why do you care?"

 _'An attack against Goldensky is an attack against me,'_ was all Shadowkiller said before laying down and waiting for me to be unparalyze.

* * *

' _That was very uncomfortable,'_ I groaned and stretched out my short legs like a cat. I felt and heard my muscles pop and I did a dragon-like smile.

' _Glad you are feeling better,'_ Shadowkiller said in such a way one would imagine a gentle smile on his face. A feeling filled my chest, I didn't know what it was, but I liked it.

Aelita looked between the two dragons before speaking up. "I still want to know what happened to you." She told her dragon.

I kinda deflated as the strange feeling left my body. ' _Speedstingers. They are a very territorial dragon species and they claimed the Ice Sector as their new home.'_

' _Than lets chase them out,'_ Shadowkiller growled, pupils slits. He started to stalk farther into the frozen area of Lyoko, but I blocked his way.

' _I don't think they will bother XANA or the Lyoko Warriors, as long as we don't spent a long time in certain areas of the Sector, they can't guard the whole area,'_ I reasoned, not knowing that I have more than just two pairs of eyes on me.

' _But they hurt you,'_ I was slightly surprised at my frienemie's response.

' _They were just running on instinct,'_ I glanced around the Ice Sector before nudging Aelita towards the tower. ' _Lets just get out of here.'_

* * *

The Alpha narrowed his eyes as the black Nightfury jumped over the edge and the gold one moved a strange human towards the spire.

' _What do we do, Alpha?'_ one of his pack members asked.

' _Right now, nothing. Inform me the moment a living being steps into our borders.'_

* * *

 **This actually was a very different ending then I first planned, but it adds more allies/neutrel characters for Goldensky.**

 ***evil grin* Soooooooooooooooooo how many of you are shipping ShadowSky yet?**


	11. Deathsong

Deathsong

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or How to Train your Dragon, do I look like someone who would write fanfiction about something I own? ...don't answer that**

* * *

I was soaking up the digital sun in the desert sector. Trying to relax. Suddenly, a beautiful song reached my earplates. I stood up with slitted pupils, I opened my wings and took off towards the music's origin. I landed on the edge of a canyon, I looked down and gasped at the sight.

Many dragons were down there, their bodies encased in amber. One quick scan around I saw a familiar oile of black scales and red eyes; Shadowkiller.

With one more glance around I silently hopped into the canyon. I used my natural stealth that all Nightfuries owned to sneak my way over to my frenemy.

' _You seem to be in quite a sticky situation,'_ I whispered, earning the male Nightfurie's attention.

' _Goldensky?!'_ Shadowkiller yelled/whispered. ' _What are you doing here?! Get out!'_

' _Not without you,'_ I hissed. I moved behind his amber prison and started heating up a plasma blast, slowly heating up the amber.

' _Why are you helping me?'_

The question made me stop my work.

" _I...don't know.'_

' _LOOK OUT!'_ Another dragon roared, I rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being trapped in amber.

' _ **On, another Nightfury~,'**_ A voice cooed, a Deathsong.

' _Get out of here!'_ Shadowkiller yelled as I opened my wings and flew off.

' _ **You'll be back, Nightfury~.'**_

I shook my head as the hypnotizing song was heard. I strained through it and reached a rocky outcrop, hiding in it. I thought of all my possibilities.

' _Aelita was recently transported to Earth so I can't get her help.'_

' _No other dragons around or would help me.'_ I sighed and laid down on the ground, covering my head with my paws. ' _What am I gonna do?'_

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head.

' _Of course.'_

* * *

' _Hey, Deathsong! Your singing sucks!'_ My voice echoed through the canyon a small distance away from said dragon. It roared in anger and flew towards the canyon. I silently moved from behind the large boulder to Shadowkiller.

' _Goldensky,'_ I formed a plasma blast and fired it at the amber, it broke away. Red eyes met blue. ' _Thanks, beautiful.'_

My blush couldn't be seen through my golden scales.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I have a bit of bad news. I'm considering (Note: CONSIDERING) putting Goldensky's on a long break or discontinuing it. Mostly because no one besides a guest is reviewing. I know I said I wasn't gonna do that to this story, but things have changed.**


	12. In Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

I had a lot to think about.

Ever since I rescued Shadowkiller from the Deathsong he has been on my mind. When I see him with the Lyoko Warriors there is a flutter in my chest before we fight. If we ever run into each other without the humans and monsters there is this thing where I can't stop looking at his red eyes. Everything he does and says seems perfect.

I love it when he gets nervous and his earplates flick in a cute way. When he is embarrassed after I tease him his tailfins shift up slightly. Or when- wait.

When did I start noticing these things? And what is that fluttering feeling?

If I think back far enough, I can remember something my Mother told me.

* * *

' _ **One day, my little gem, you will find a Nightfury who will give this feeling in your chest. You will notice things about them that they don't even about themselves. It is known that you are destined to be together.**_

' _ **Really, Mama? Do you and Papa feel that?'**_

' _ **Yes, my little gem.'**_

* * *

I'm in love with Shadowkiller.

* * *

 **It's short. It's crud. I'm going through a few things.**

 **I got some bad news guys. Soon, I'm going to go through my stories and discontinue/Hiatus a few. Hopefully, it won't be this story.**

 **I'm currently really stressed and can't handle all the stories I have to update. School is making me a wreck and I'm a complete mess right now (more that normal mess) my life when from chaos-to-orderly chaos and it's slowly slipping into chaos.**


End file.
